Pee movie list
La Pee Movie List è una lista dei film e dei telefilm nei quali uno o più protagonisti fanno pipì. Nota Bene: I film contrassegnati dall'asterisco ( ) sono dei film nei quali durante la scene dalla minzione è inquadrato parzialmente, integralmente e/o fugacemente il membro maschile o femminile. # A *''Akai misshitsu (heya): Kindan no ôsama geemu'' (1999) *''Alferd Packer: The Musical'' (1996) *''American Horror Story'' (American Horror Story) (2011) Serie TV - episodio "Leggende metropolitane" (1x06) *''American Pie 2'' (American Pie 2) (2001) *''American Psycho'' (American Psycho) (2000) *''Angry Boys'' (2011) Serie TV - episodi 1x04 e 1x05 *''Anubis'' (House of Anubis) (2011-) Serie TV - Episodio "House of Chance/House of Divides" (2x9) *''Arac Attack - Mostri a otto zampe'' (Eight Legged Freaks) (2002) B *''Belli e dannati'' (My Own Private Idaho) (1991) *''Brilliantlove (2010) *''Brotherhood - Legami di sangue'' (Brotherhood) (2006-2008) Serie TV - episodi "Matthew 5:6" (1x04) e "The Lonesome Death of...4:7–8" (2x03) C *''Il campeggio dei papà'' (Daddy Day Camp) (2007) *''Il club degli imperatori'' (The Emperor's Club) (2002) *''Collégiennes à tout faire'' (1978) *''Community'' (Community) (2009-) Serie TV - episodio "Greendale in guerra" (1x23) *''Cowards Bend the Knee or The Blue Hands'' (2003) D *''Dame tu cuerpo'' (2003) *''Dawson's Creek'' (Dawson's Creek) (1998-2003) Serie TV - episodi "Voci di corridoio" (1x06) e "Convivenza forzata" (1x07) *''The Day It Came to Earth'' (1979) *''Daylight - Trappola nel tunnel'' (Daylight) (1996) *''Dead Boyz Don't Scream'' (2006) *''Dead Meat'' (2005) *''Detroit Rock City'' (Detroit Rock City) (1999) *''Di yi lei xing wei xian'' (1980) *''Donne-moi la main'' (2008) *''Don't Give Up on Us'' (2006) *''Drake & Josh'' (Drake & Josh) Serie TV - episodi "Il feroce Tiberius" (4x02) e "La prozia si sposa" (4x03) *''The Dreamers - I sognatori'' (The dreamers) (2003) E *''East Is East'' (East Is East) (1999) *''Emmanuelle V'' (Emmanuelle V) (1987) F *''Fight Club'' (Fight Club) (1999) G *''Garoojigi'' (2008) *''Grind'' (Grind) (2003) *''Gummo'' (Gummo) (1997) H *''Hababam sinifi'' (1975) *''Hana Kimi'' (2012) Serie TV *''Hana yori dango'' (2005) Serie TV - Episodio "La prima volta a casa al mattino!?" (1x4) *''Das Hochzeitsvideo'' (2012) *''The Hollywood Knights'' (1980) *''House of D'' (2004) I *''El Internado'' (El internado) (2007-2010) Serie TV - episodi "Tutti hanno un segreto" (1x02) e "Occhi che non vedono" (1x03) *''L'inquilino del terzo piano'' (Le locataire) (1976) *''Io & Marley'' (Marley & Me) (2008) Scena tagliata J *''Jabberwocky'' (Jabberwocky) (1977) *''Jackass 2.5'' (2007) Uscito direttamente in home video *''Jackass 3D'' (2010) *''Jeepers Creepers - Il canto del diavolo'' (Jeepers Creepers) (2001) *''Jeepers Creepers 2'' (Jeepers Creepers II) (2003) *''Jurassic Park III'' (Jurassic Park III) (2001) K *''Ken Park'' (Ken Park) (2002) *''Kyle XY'' (Kyle XY) (2006-2009) Serie TV - episodio "Pilota" (1x01) L *''The Last Winter'' (The Last Winter) (2006) *''La leggenda di Lucy Keyes'' (The Legend of Lucy Keyes) (2006) *''Lesbian Vampire Killers'' (2009) *''London Voodoo'' (London Voodoo) (2004) *''Lovesick: Sick Love'' (2004) *''Un lupo mannaro americano a Londra'' (An American Werewolf in London) (1981) *''Un lupo mannaro americano a Parigi'' (An American Werewolf in Paris) (1997) M *''Ma mère'' (Ma mère) (2004) *''I maghi di Waverly'' (Wizards of Waverly Place) (2007-2012) Serie TV - episodio "La casa delle bambole" (3x06) *''Malcolm'' (Malcolm in the Middle) (2000-2006) Serie TV - episodi "Ripassando il passato" (2x25) e "Il rifugio" (7x19) *''Il marchese del Grillo'' (1981) *''The Man in the Glass Booth'' (1975) *''Mean Creek'' (Mean Creek) (2004) *''Meet Market'' (2008) *''Il mio nome è Nessuno'' (1973) *''I misteri del giardino di Compton House'' (The Draughtsman's Contract) (1982) *''Il mondo perduto - Jurassic Park'' (The Lost World: Jurassic Park) (1997) *''Mourir à tue-tête'' (1979) *''Mrs. Doubtfire - Mammo per sempre'' (Mrs. Doubtfire) (1993) N *''Natale sul Nilo'' (2002) *''Natale in India'' (2003) *''Natale a Miami'' (2005) *''Ned - Scuola di sopravvivenza'' (Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide) (2004-2007) Serie TV - episodio "Guida al ritorno a casa e alla recita scolastica" (3x08) *''Night of the Demon'' (1980) *''La notte dei demoni'' (Night of the Demons) (1988) *''Night of the Demons 2'' (1994) *''Non aprite quella porta'' (The Texas Chain Saw Massacre) (1974) *''Non aprite quella porta 3'' (Leatherface: Texas Chainsaw Massacre III) (1990) *''Non aprite quella porta - L'inizio'' (The Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning) (2006) *''Non ci resta che piangere'' (1985) *''Non entrate in quella casa'' (Prom Night) (1980) *''Non ti muovere'' (2004) O *''Ooru naito rongu 2: Sanji'' (1995) *''Ooru naito rongu 3: Saishuu-shô'' (1996) *''L'ora della rivincita'' (Three O'Clock High) (1987) *''Ore 11:14 - Destino fatale'' (11:14) (2003) P *''The Paperboy'' (2012) *''Pasto umano'' (Live Feed) (2006) *''Pee Shy'' (2000) Cortometraggio *''I pilastri della Terra'' (The Pillars of the Earth) (2010) Miniserie - "Il mastro costruttore" *''Portlandia'' (2011-) Serie TV - episodio "Farm" (1x01) *''Putih Abu-Abu'' (2012-) Serie TV - episodi 39, 116 e 127 Q *''Quattro bravi ragazzi'' (1993) *''Queer as Folk'' (Queer as Folk) (1999-2000) Serie TV - episodio 1x02 R *''I racconti di Canterbury'' (1972) *''Radio Killer'' (Joy Ride) (2001) *''Radio Killer 2 - Fine della corsa'' (Joy Ride: Dead Ahead) (2008) *''Ragazze pompom al top'' (Mädchen Mädchen!) (2001) *''I ragazzi di Dicembre'' (December Boys) (2007) *''Un ragazzo tutto nuovo'' (The New Guy) (2002) *''Rakkî sukai daiamondo'' (1990) *''Ribelli lingue bagnate'' (After Midnight) (1989) *''Il ritorno di Scarecrow'' (Scarecrow Gone Wild) (2004) Uscito direttamente in home video *''Roswell'' (Roswell) (1999-2002) Serie TV - episodio "Ondata di caldo" (1x09) S *''Salò o le 120 giornate di Sodoma'' (1975) *''Scott Pilgrim vs. the World'' (Scott Pilgrim vs. the World) (2010) *''Senza traccia'' (Without a Trace) (2002-2009) Serie TV - episodi "Scuola di vita" (2x15) e "Salvate il bambino Ryan" (4x02) *''Serendipity'' (2006) Uscito direttamente in home video *''Skins'' (Skins) (2007-) Serie TV - episodi "Tony" (1x01), "Tony & Maxxie " (2x01) e "Mini & Franky" (6x09) *''Skins'' (Skins) (2011) Serie TV - episodio "Tony" (1x01) *''Spartacus: Gli dei dell'arena'' (Spartacus: Gods of the Arena) (2011) Miniserie TV *''Sumpah pocong di sekolah'' (2008) T *''Tel père telle fille'' (2007) *''Teorema'' (1968) *''Tesis'' (Tesis) (1996) *''Transamerica'' (Transamerica) (2005) *''Tremors'' (Tremors) (1990) *''Twentynine Palms'' (Twentynine Palms) (2003) U *''L'ultima casa a sinistra'' (The Last House on the Left) (1972) *''L'ultimo inquisitore'' (Goya's Ghosts) (2006) V *''Vampires'' (Vampires) (1998) *''Voglia di vincere'' (Teen Wolf) (1985) W *''The Wailer'' (2006) *''Weeds'' (Weeds) (2005-2012) Serie TV - episodi "Concorrenza sleale" (1x3), "È ora di cambiare" (2x1), "Messico!" (4x2), "A Yippity Sippity" (6x3), "Bliss" (6x4) e "Game-Played" (7x3) X Y *''Yi boh lai beng duk'' (1996) Z *''Zoey 101'' (Zoey 101) (2005-2008) Serie TV - episodio "Incontro di basket" (1x01) Fonti * Voci correlate * Feticismo * Urolagnia Collegamenti esterni * http://cartoonbathroomscenelist.blogspot.it/p/female-character-scenes.html * http://www.listal.com/movies/urination+scene * http://www.mtv.com/news/2813393/pee-scenes-in-movies/ * https://peefans.com/index.php?/topic/4602-pee-movie-list/&page=2 * http://www.salon.com/2000/08/30/pee/ * https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLnyNWBYX4bz80FgYYBL0YEdIBMRkcqxVg Urinazione Categoria:Liste cinematografiche Categoria:Liste di film Categoria:Liste